Everything's Normal
by TheOracle18
Summary: When Annabeth first meets Percy in the Lightning Thief from her perspective. One-shot for now but might become multi-chap.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Annabeth Chase, or anything else to do with the Percy Jackson series._

_A/N: Hey! So basically I keep getting inspiration for new stories instead of for what I'm meant to be writing :/ but oh well - this is how I think Annabeth's view point would have been when she first met Percy in the Lightning Thief. I'm not sure wether to continue this or not, like do all the book from her perspective, since i've already got 2 other works in progress, but I would like to continue, cause I really love writing from Annabeth's point of view, so it depends on what you guys think. If you want me to keep writing leave a review and I'll see what I can do :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm twelve years old, and I'm a demigod, or a half blood if you prefer. I'm a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, to be exact.<p>

Now I know what your thinking, _wow, that must be so awesome and exciting! You must have no trouble in school at all, I bet you can pass all your tests without even revising and summer reading homework doesn't even phase you. _

Well, think again, stupid!

To be honest being a half blood kind of … sucks.

There, I said it.

Well, it at least sucks for me… my dad isn't exactly… supportive. I guess.

You could say I have daddy issues, if you wanted me to punch you.

But I don't want to talk about it - so don't ask me anything!

Lets just say my life has never been all rainbows, sunshine and unicorns.

It's more hydras, furies and hellhounds.

And the ADHD and dyslexia doesn't help either.

But let's not be negative.

Have you ever had one thing that changed your life forever, in a good way (mostly)? Just one day, something different happens and then everything changes because of it?

Well, that's kind of what happened when I met Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p>It was just one of those days when nothing felt right and your brain just wouldn't shut up. When it feels like you've forgotten something, but you know you haven't - trust me, daughter of Athena here, I don't forget stuff.<p>

It's like the air feels too heavy and your stomachs all in knots about something, but you don't know what!

Now if I was just an average mortal girl, I might just brush those feelings away as coincidence and get on with my day. But the thing is, I'm a demigod girl and when you've been through as much as I have you know that when things start feeling weird it's generally because someone _cough _one of the gods _cough_ is trying to warn you about something.

So I kept my eyes open and on alert but everything was completely normal all day, well as normal as things get around Camp Half Blood.

That's where I live by the way: Camp Half Blood - it's one of the only places where half bloods are safe from monsters. See if your a half blood and you stay in the outside world, monsters can smell you and they will attack and try to eat you.

If you let them.

And I'm not exactly down with being a monsters equivalent to a bowl of cheerios. Not many people are… for some reason.

But back to the point, at Camp Half Blood, we are safe and can learn to fight the monsters so that when we do go outside of camp we can defend ourselves and, fingers crossed, not become a plate of monster chow.

So in summary, my advice to all demigods is: don't leave camp unless you have to, and if you have to, kill the monster before it kills you.

And before you go all protective of the monsters (in our defence they try to eat us first!) and start a union for them or something, and you wouldn't be the first to try - there was this really stupid girl in the Aphrodite cabin who … well that's a story for another time, lets just say that soon after she had this_ idea_ she was attacked by monsters and the idea didn't seem so good any more. So anyway, before you start protesting for monster rights, you should know the most annoying thing about monsters.

I know, what could be more annoying than having something constantly trying to eat you?

Well, it's the fact that no matter how many time you kill them they will always come back and try to eat you again.

See, told you it was really annoying.

The thing about monsters is that, like the Gods, their immortal so, using our celestial bronze weapons, we can kill them but they will eventually reform, and it could take anywhere from a week to millenia. Depends on the monster.

But back to my weird day - as I said nothing unusual happened: got up, took Athena cabin to breakfast, archery training, taught ancient greek to some of the other kids, took Athena cabin to lunch, sword practise (or in my case knife practise), rock climbing, maybe have an argument with Clarisse (daughter of Ares) if I've got time, dinner, then melting marshmallows and a sing along around the hearth.

You know, normal stuff.

But something felt … _off._

So it was normal(_ish_).

I thought it might have to do with what I had heard the satyrs whispering about, something to do with the Summer Solstice, but that just didn't seem like the right answer.

I eventually got worked up enough about it to ask my brother (well, _half _brother), Malcolm, about it, but he said he hadn't felt anything.

Maybe I'm just going crazy, it wouldn't be the first time a half blood has snapped under the pressure (you try having a godly parent, trust me it's a lot to live up to!).

But that seemed like too simple a solution.

And in any case, I'd prefer not to be insane.

I would have talked to Chiron, our activities director, about it, but I didn't think it was important enough, and I didn't want to give him more reason to think I was too immature to go on a quest.

I'm _not _too immature. I keep telling him but he won't listen. And of course Mr D, our camp director, isn't any help - _'Anniebell Carmicheal, if you leave this camp without permission, you will be eaten by monsters and I will be forced to expel you for eternity, for disobeying my orders, but I really don't care what you brats do, and I'd love to expel you, so be my guest,' _- see, helpful.

But then when I went to bed that night I had a dream.

And I know, your thinking _'So what? It's just a dream'._

You see, demigod dreams are a bit different, like pretty much everything else in our lives. Mostly we only dream when certain _someones _(you know, the people upstairs… sitting on the thrones)are trying to contact us or give us clues about something, and it's normally not just to say 'Hey, how's it going?'.

This time, my dream was like this:

Most of the surroundings were blurred but what I could see was a boy, about my age, he had ruffled jet black hair, tanned complexion, and he was scared. That was about all I could tell. _Great_, I thought, _this dream is about as helpful as Mr D_.

He was looking over his shoulder as if something was following him, and I knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Then he turned back to where I was watching, and I saw his eyes. Bright, piercing green eyes, panicked and frightened. Looking right at me. Then I got the weirdest feeling. I felt _protective_ of him.

I know, this dream gets weirder and weirder.

But all I knew was that this boy was in danger and I should be helping him.

Before I could do anything, (I didn't even know what I was going to do - no matter how important , it was still a _dream_ for Zeus's sake!) there was a crackle of lightning and what looked like an explosion and I was jolted awake. The hair on my arms was standing up and when I sat up my hair stuck to my pillow with static. Deciding that I should go and see Chiron about the dream I quickly changed out of my PJ's and tied my hair into a loose ponytail.

On my way to Big House, (that's were Mr D and Chiron stay) I thought I heard roaring coming from the other side of Half Blood Hill, past Thalia's Pine. But I didn't worry about it, if it was a monster it wouldn't be able to get past the borders, or it could easily have just been some other wild animal.

When I got to the Big House porch I found Chiron sitting in his wheelchair, I was curious, since it was unlike him to be up so late. He looked up from his book when he heard me approaching.

"Hello, child, what brings you here at this time of night?"

"Hi, Chiron, I wanted to talk to you because I just had a really weird dream…" I told him everything I'd seen in the dream, and to my surprise he didn't look too worried, I'd assumed he would be at least curious, though there was a glint of something that might have been amusement in his eyes when I described the boy, as though he knew something I didn't.

"Well, what do you think it means? Do you know who the boy was in the dream? And why are you out here so late, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm waiting here Annabeth because Grover should be returning from his keeper assignment any minute now and bringing a new half blood with him,"

"The one you went to teach?"

"Yes," he answered, simply, not giving me any extra information.

I was going to ask more about the new half blood, when a boy staggered into the pool of light emitted from the big house.

I immediately recognised the satyr he was carrying with him, it was one of my best friends, Grover Underwood, I'd known him for years and he had been very excited when he got his new keeper assignment, but from the looks of things now, it hadn't gone according to plan. I sighed, things never did go according to plan for Grover.

As the boy collapsed onto the porch too tired to carry on, it became obvious that they had been in a fight, most probably with a monster. I rushed over to help Grover up, but before I got there I got a better look at the boys face. It was unmistakable, especially the eyes, even now when they were filled with pain and sadness. It was the boy from my dream.

And without thinking I said, "He's the one. He must be."

Chiron shushed me, "Silence, Annabeth. He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

Chiron helped me carry them both into the infirmary, Grover was muttering about food the whole way there but the boy had passed out. Once we'd got them settled I asked Chiron if he knew what had happened to them, but he just shook his head sadly and said, "The monsters must have caught up to them, thank the Gods that they were able to get away."

I could tell he quite liked the new kid.

So I asked if he thought they were going to be alright, and he patted my shoulder calmly and said, "Yes Annabeth, they should both be fine in a few days, ambrosia and nectar should be all they'll need. You don't mind helping me tend to them do you?" I just nodded my consent absent-mindedly.

I looked over at the boy and saw he looked very different to the other times I'd seen him, in sleep he looked… peaceful, I'd only ever seen him frightened or sad. His features were exactly the same as they had been in the dream but I reckoned he might be maybe a couple of centimetres shorter than me. _He not bad looking_, I thought, _cute even_.

Chiron started to roll out in his wheelchair to get the ambrosia and nectar but I stopped him with a question.

"What's his name, Chiron?"

"His name, Annabeth? It's Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it, I hope it was good and if you want me to make this into a multi-chapter thing (all the lightning thief from Annabeth's point of view) then leave a review and let me know.<em>

_If there's something you don't like about it tell me that too._

_Thanks for reading,_

_~ TheOracle18_

_Ps. Just FYI if this does become a multi-chap fic then the name might change._


End file.
